


“She thinks you’re suddenly the stereotypical bad boy […]”

by Visitingthefullmoononceamonth (Leaningtowerof_not_pisa)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Petty fight, Reader-Insert, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2019-11-06 09:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaningtowerof_not_pisa/pseuds/Visitingthefullmoononceamonth
Summary: “Why were you crying earlier?” Scott asked you quietly as he pulled you close into a hug and kissed your forehead.“I just got angry and left. Can I sleep at your house tonight?”





	“She thinks you’re suddenly the stereotypical bad boy […]”

You walked out of your house angrily with nothing more than your thin grey sweater. You slammed the door to your house closed and just started walking rapidly on the side of the street, fuming. You had just gotten into a big fight with your mother. Again. About the same damn thing.

“ ‘He only wants to have sex with you!’ ” You mimicked your mother in a dumb voice, shoving your hands in your pockets, “ ‘He’s a bad influence! ’ Yeah, of fucking course!” you replied to yourself sarcastically.

You couldn’t help yourself; tears started welling up in your eyes as you sat down on the side of the road, about two streets away from your house. You ripped grass off the ground and threw it with a frustrated scream. You then proceeded to take out your phone and dial Scott’s number, wiping away some stray tears off your cheeks. It was dark out, you were getting a little cold and there was no way in hell you were going back home right now. Before, you could tell yourself “oh she just doesn’t know how much good he does by just being himself,” but tonight, you just hadn’t been able to take it one more time. You screamed and she screamed-

_“Hey (Y/N)! How are you?”_

“Scott! Scott c-can you come and get me-e?” You sniffled, trying to get your voice under control.

_“Hey baby, sure, where are you?”_  Shit, his voice was dripping with concern. You really have to work on getting your voice to not betray you.

“I-I’m on the side of the street, like a freaking ho-hooker,” You chuckled a little bit, choking back your tears. You were trying to lighten the mood with your shitty humor but Scott didn’t respond to it.

_“What street?”_

“On your way to my-y house you’ll see me. J-just come! P-please.”

“Don’t move, I’m coming,” Scott said and you could hear him rushing out the door before he hung up.

You stopped hiding it and let out a big sob. Why were you even crying? You weren’t sad! You were angry! You were so fucking furious! But then again, every time you started getting really angry, tears started to well up and you lost all control of what you did. And you hated that part about yourself. You felt like you looked just so weak. You tried to gain control again as you heard Scott’s motorcycle come up the road and wiped your face with your sleeve. He stopped the engine beside you and took off his helmet rushing over to you, checking you to see if you were hurt.

“I’m okay Scott. Don’t worry, I’m okay.” You smiled at him as best as you could, your eyes still puffy as hell.

“Why were you crying earlier?” Scott asked you quietly as he pulled you close into a hug and kissed your forehead.

“I just got angry and left. Can I sleep at your house tonight?” you knew it would make your parents yell at you when you came back but you didn’t care. But like you thought earlier, there was no way in hell you’re were going back home tonight.

“Sure, yeah! Here, take that,” He handed you his helmet, that you put on right away, and both of you got on his bike. He started it and you held onto him tightly the whole way to his house.

 ___

“Do you think your mother will mind it?” You asked Scott as you took off your shirt to pull on one of his.

“Mind what?” he questioned, changing into pyjama pants and getting shirtless.

“Seeing me walk down the stairs with you tomorrow morning?”

“No, don’t worry. She’s pretty cool with it.”

“Great!” You smiled at him as you got your hair into a ponytail before your phone rang.

Your boyfriend picked your phone up, “It’s your mom.”

“Shit! Okay I’ll take that!” You grabbed your phone and started walking out of Scott’s room, closing the door behind you and answering it.

You tried to not speak too loudly, whispering a “Hello?”

_“Where are you?”_

“Well hello to you too,” you replied sarcastically.

_“Answer my question.”_

“I’m at Scott’s house. I’m sleeping there tonight.” You rolled your eyes.

_“Oh so right after we had a talk about how he’s just using you for sex, you go and do just that! I want you to come home right now, young lady!”_  your mother spoke sternly.

“First of all, Scott isn’t using me just for sex, mom!” She huffed on the other side of the phone, “for your information, Scott and I didn’t even have sex five times yet since we started dating! We’ve been dating for more than 4 months, now!” you whispered-yelled into the phone.

_“He’s not someone I want you to hang out with, (Y/N). You know I just want you to be safe-”_

“Well, I AM safe! I’m not coming home tonight! Good night mom!” You ended the call and turned around just to see your boyfriend standing in the doorway of his room.

“I’m glad your mom knows how many times we went at it,” Scott snickered and you blushed a bit, a smile creeping onto your face, “but can I ask why you told her that?”

You walked past him into his bedroom, “She just thinks dumb stuff… She thinks you’re ‘a bad influence’ and that you ‘just use me for sex’ and stuff like that. She fucking pisses me off,” you let your body fall back onto his bed.

Scott followed you closely and laid beside you, “She really thinks that?”

You nodded and he sighed, “But I think it’s because she thinks you’re suddenly the stereotypical bad boy with your new tattoo and your bike and stuff, I don’t know…”

You turned your body to completely face him and he pressed a quick kiss to your lips, “Is that what it was about earlier?”

“Mhm,” You nodded.

“Well if there is anything, just call me okay?”

“I sure will,” you grinned at him and snuggled a little closer to him.

He kissed the top of your head and held you close before speaking again, “You know what? Maybe you could invite me over to dinner one day to show her how much I love you? What do you think?”

“I think it’s an amazing idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my imagine blog where you can find these imagines and more.
> 
> http://visitingthefullmoononceamonth.tumblr.com/


End file.
